Sew What
by Chyna Rose
Summary: Daisuke has a secret. And here's what happens when the others find it out. Taito slash


Sew What by Chyna Rose

Sew What by Chyna Rose

Disclaimer:Don't own Digimon. Implies Taito.No apologies for the 

title.I came up with this idea while doing cross stitch.Art 

contest at the end.On a side note, I

recently read over some of my earlier Digimon work.Specifically, my 

first bit: Thoughts and Words.By Tell it Again Joe, I was surprised 

that I managed to write for

Digimon.And now I have how many Digimon fanfics?I changed a lot in 

the ensuing months since February 2001.

It's all my grandmother's fault.When we were younger, she 

used to watch me and my sister.She'd come with her

cloth bag, sit down on the couch and bring out whatever craft project 

she was working on.And she'd try to teach us what she

was doing.Jun never got into it, but I did.

Yeah.The great Daisuke Motomiya does needlepoint and crochet. 

Laugh it up.Now you know why I keep this talent

hidden.I don't need the others to find something else to laugh at me 

about.And most of the time, I'm pretty good at hiding

this hobby.

"Here you go.Oh, Sakura told me to tell you that the fair's 

been moved to this Saturday.Get one of your little friends

to help you set up `cause I have better things to do.I don't care 

what mom says." My sister babbled as she dumped the bag of

supplies I asked her to get carelessly on the table.To my 

everlasting embarrassment, it spilled its contents for my friends to

clearly see.Yarn, floss, fabric, and a few patterns I had been dying 

to get made the confession I had been dreading.

You see, there's nothing wrong with a guy doing something like 

this.In fact I love doing it.I find it very relaxing and

it will probably help me not to fail home economics if I have to take 

it. (I'm pretty sure I can't cook.No-one else in my family

can.)But it doesn't really fit in with my image.I don't want the 

others to start asking questions that I can't answer.That

I'm not ready to answer.

Hikari picked up one of the patterns; one with a western dragon 

standing over her nest and eggs.Takeru was smirking,

and I could feel my entire face go red.Ken didn't even blink.

"You do needlepoint?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. I kept expecting them to start laughing or 

call me a fag.What did happen, took me by surprise.

"I always wanted to learn how to do this, but I could never find 

anyone to teach me." Hikari said as she put the pattern

back down.

"You don't… I mean…"

"So you do needlepoint.My brother cooks in a pink apron.

No-one but me and Tai tease him about it.And he knows we

don't mean anything by it."

"And let's not forget about the ballet class."

"Thank you Hikari."

"Ballet class?"

"Tai and Sora got into a small fight about two years ago.She 

dared him to take ballet lessons.Long story short, Tai

got Joyu, Koushiro, Yamato, and Takeru to take the classes with him.

He's actually pretty good."

"Considering how much time he and Yamato spend practicing at 

Yama's apartment, he should be.Although I don't

know where they find the space.Neither my father or Yama is into 

house keeping."

"You don't think that…"

"Naw.I mean, can you picture them together?"

"… You're right.Besides, I'm pretty sure that Tai likes 

Sora."

~~~*@*~~~

"So you see, it's really not that hard."

The fair had been a success.I even managed to sell a couple 

of things –which was a surprise to me.Hikari had invited

the four of us over to her house to celebrate.And we will, as soon 

as she opened the door.

"Oh.My.God."

"Uh… hi Kari.What're you doing home so soon?I thought you 

were going to be out all day."

"Ballet practice huh."

"TK.I can explain."

"Don't bother.I think I'm better off not knowing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Art Contest

I bet you are wondering what Hikari, Takeru, Ken, and Daisuke saw.

They saw Yama and Tai making out in the living room

–half our of their leotards.

The contest is to create a picture of this.

The winner will get a fic of their choosing.

The contest ends on December 15, 2001.


End file.
